TARDIS in Camelot
by LadyLokiOfTardis
Summary: What if a fangirl landed the TARDIS in Camelot to answer all your questions for the Merlin characters? read, find out, and ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Crimson TigerLily speaking! This will be a cooperative story, meaning I actually _need_ reviews to write more. I have kidnapped the Doctor and have managed to hack into the TARDIS mainframe with my mind, then I made us go in Camelot, where the characters of _Merlin_ can answer all your questions! At request, I might go kidnap characters from other shows to subject them to your inquiries too.

And if I feel in the mood, I might add bonus scenes and links too. This should be interesting, enjoy!

_BONUS_

I grinned evilly as I saw the TARDIS materialising a few feet away from me. I had recently gone to Cardiff for the sake of trying to find Torchwood and was walking by the bay when I had heard it. The sound of the universe and time and space grinding together. In other words, the sound of the Doctor forgetting the brakes on.

I ran over at top speed, my boots slapping against the pavement as I went.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted, pulling hard on the TARDIS door. I was very glad that it let me in.

The Doctor however (the tenth, I was pleased to find), was not a happy camper.

"Oi! You! Who are you?" he shouted, pointing at me.

"Call me Loki. I have a better question, why would the TARDIS let me in if I wasn't extremely important to the continued existence of the universe?" I said, skipping up to the console.

The Doctor started ranting at light speed, so I let him do that while I leaned against the controls.

"Ello sexy, mind a trip to Camelot, BBC style?" I whispered to the central column. I heard her hum in the back of my mind, and distinctly noticed that the Doctor had paused at hearing the sound of the engines. I figured she left the breaks on, just for him.

Next thing I knew, we were careening across space, me giggling and stumbling all along, until I landed on the Doctor. In some strange gravity trick, I ended up flat on my back under the Doctor, our lips pressed together.

After kissing back a moment, brains fuzzy, we jumped apart.

"Never to be spoken of again?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Agreed. Now, lets see where the TARDIS brought us," he said. I smirked, happy to know something he didn't.

"I'll bet you anything you want that we're in BBC's version of Camelot," I called.

He stuck his head back into the TARDIS, glaring at me slightly.

"What if you were right?" he asked, with a small pout. I knew that he thought figuring out where the hell they were was half the fun.

"Well, not to say I told you so, but I kinda did," I teased, hauling my ass off the floor and joining him out in the woods. To my great surprise, we were surrounded by knights bearing the Pendragon crest.

"And look where that got us," he hissed. I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit he was kind of right.

A/N: Right, next chapter everything pans out. Click the review button to submit your questions for Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Elyan, nice!Morgana, evil!Morgana, Merlin, Uther, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, the Great Slash Dragon hell, even the Doctor. Whoever the hell you want!

This is Crimson TigerLily~ out!

*fades to black*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aw, thank you dear reviewers, for praising my skills, thank you! HI recieved one question/demand and it shall get answered!To make it an actual chapter, I'll improvise. I'm good at that.

The knights essentially escorted us to the castle, with me grinning the whole way.

Even the Doctor was starting to look like he was anticipating meeting the King, despite having been basically kidnapped by a random fangirl.

"My Lord, we found these two stepping out of a blue box in the middle of the woods," one of the knights, Sir Leon, explained to the King.

To my disappointment, it wasn't Arthur that sat upon the throne, but Uther.

I mean, don't get me wrong, Anthony Head is brilliant, but as a King, Uther Pendragon is quite violent.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

The Doctor stepped up, pulling out his psychic paper.

Uther's eyes widened, and I had to resist rolling mine.

Of course the Doctor would make us out to be all-important to the survival of the nation or whatever. He tended to do that.

"My apologies, sir," he said, dipping his head slightly in welcome. I did the same in return.

Who the hell did the Doctor make him think we were, that the King had to bow before us.

I took a peek at the paper.

High King of France and his daughter, dear gods.

I leaned in to the Doctor to whisper in his ear.

"We should probably tie him up for what I'm about to do next," I said. I pulled a roll of Duct tape out of my pocket and winked at the gangly man before me.

"Alright, King Uther, I would like to request a private audience with you, if it's possible," the Doctor said, eyeing me carefully.

The King agreed, foolishly, and ushered all his knights out of the room. Honestly, no wonder he was always getting almost killed, the man had no sense of self-preservation!

Once everyone was out, I ripped off a piece of duct tape and stepped forward, putting it on Uther's mouth to prevent him from screaming as we (and by _we_, know that I mean _i_) duct taped him to his throne.

It was actually quite amusing.

"Alright, now that that's done, I have recieved a text from a certain 'Jc'. It requires Arthur and Merlin's presence," I said, looking up at the Doctor.

"I'll keep an eye on the King, you can go fetch them," he waved me off. I rolled my eyes.

I padded over to the big double-doors and pushed one open, slipping out. I spun around for a moment, before I spotted Gwaine walking up, all proud. I grinned.

"Sir Gwaine! I need you to fetch Prince Arthur and his manservant, Merlin, immediately! By order of the King," I said. The knight in question eyed me warily, but darted off to do as I said anyways.

I returned in the throne room, pulling a handful of glitter-like powder, its origins being alien (I grabbed it from the TARDIS) and its purpose being to calm people down and make them cooperative.

Arthur and Merlin soon came barrelling through the doors, Arthur looking like he'd sucked on a lemon. I quickly blew the dust in their faces before either of them could ask a question.

Their faces grew slightly blank.

"Boys, could you please describe your relationship?" I asked.

Merlin's eyes darted to Arthur, who answered.

"Our relationship is a strong one. I would die for Merlin, and he has proven time and again that he would lay his life down for me also. There are some ro-" Merlin slapped his hand on Arthur's mouth before he could finish the word.

"They don't need to know that last bit," he said. I rolled my eyes, not too surprised that merlin's magic had counteracted the effects of the drug dust.

His eyes turned to me.

"Do you mean Camelot harm?" he demanded, and I could almost see his magic simmering under his skin.

"No, of course not. I just want some questions answered, is all. I'll wipe everyone's memories afterwards," I explained. He nodded, but his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Could I keep mine?" he asked.

"Sure, if you still want them when this is all over," I said. He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming, lovelies, I have a good few questions and comments to make use of and answer, so I can write this one without too much trouble :D Also, I do not wish to offend anyone with my answers, I just have an opinion of my own too and honestly this story won't be objective at all.**

I let my eyes run over the texts I had received, a small smile upon my lips at some of the questions and an eyebrow raise at others.  
>I looked up then, letting my eyes search for Sir Leon.<p>

When I found him, I beckoned him forward and tossed a pinch or two of sparkling drug dust at his face, then waited a moment for him to inhale it completely.

"There we go. Sir Leon, I have a sophiahitachiin here asking you how many times have you died?" I asked.  
>He looked thoughtful for a moment, probably counting, before he answered.<p>

"I would have to say about two or three times, though I have come close many more times," he answered.

"Awesome. Also, Sir Leon, while you were dead, did you happen to meet a man by the name of Rory?" I asked. He brightened up at that, a grin crossing his face.

"Oh yes! He is a great man, we have shared stories often in the next realm. He always talked about-" I cut him off there, placing a hand on his mouth as I glanced over at a distracted Doctor.

"Shh- Spoilers" I whispered, before letting go and moving on to Merlin.

"Hi, could you magick up Sir Lancelot please?" I asked Merlin. He nodded, concentrated, and Lancelot appeared out of thin air, looking massively confused. I wasted no time in drugging him and while the dust took effect, I turned to Arthur.

"From the same reader, she (I'm assuming) says that she... 'lives' you, which I assume means she loves you," I told him.  
>He looked very full of himself for a moment there, though no surprise was detectable in his eyes, as he was probably used to hearing this.<p>

"And Lancelot... Before I give my message, I want to make it clear that I disagree greatly with this next bit. She suggests that you 'go die in a hole'. I'm really sorry, Lance, I guess you can't win them all," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder as everyone in the room looked offended. I always rather liked this rendition of 'Lancelet of the Lake' no matter what anyone else said. Or how sappy he could be. But anyways, moving on.

"My next reader wants... Me to update soon. Aww, thanks TheVixxStarr, I'm doing just that. Although I'll admit the 'soon' part is relative" I giggled a bit, smiling brightly at my phone before moving on to the next text.

"Now, a question for Uther from Jay5312." I said, walking over to the king and ripping the duct tape off his mouth. I blew a cloud of dust in his face and waited a moment for it to take effect.

"Why do you hate magick so much?" I asked. Uther growled.

"Because magick is evil, it killed Igraine, my love," he practically hissed. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"You do know that you're the one who made the deal, right? A life for a life?"

"I DON'T CARE!" he hollered, prompting me to replace the duct tape on his mouth as he struggled against his bonds.  
>I turned to Arthur this time, he seemed to be rather popular.<p>

"Arthur, same person asks you 'why are you so mean to Merlin?' " I asked.  
>He looked rather affronted while merlin hid a snigger behind his hand.<p>

"I'm not _mean_ to Merlin! I'm very kind and tolerant of my manservant considering his uselessness and rudeness and complete lack of- of- manliness!" he argued. I just stared at him for a while as Merlin shot him a look.

"I don't think you can say that last one after I-"

"Okay! Okay, fine" Arthur gave, crossing his arms.

"I think what Arthur means to say, if i use all my psychology classes, is that the reason he's mean to Merlin in public is to disguise the fact that he acts more than the complete opposite at night, behind closed doors and under the sheets," I said, extremely proud of myself.  
>Arthur and Merlin were blushing, the knights didn't look one bit surprised but the King though, he looked positively horrified.<br>It was all quite amusing.

**Please leave all your questions for any character in the show in a review so that I can answer them in this story, thank you! I'll try to update once a week, but if i don't have enough questions I'll wait an extra week or two ;3**


End file.
